1990
The following media was available in the year 1990. Movies in theaters (North America) *The Little Mermaid *Home Alone (released on November 16, 1990) *The Rescuers Down Under (released on November 16, 1990) Movies on VHS (North America) *Scarface *The Goonies *Dumbo *The Sword in the Stone *Alice in Wonderland *The Three Caballeros *Empire of the Sun *Mary Poppins *The Wizard of Oz: 50th Anniversary Edition *Bambi (discontinued on April 30, 1990) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Little Mermaid (released on May 18, 1990) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope VHS (released on September 11, 1990) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back VHS (released on September 11, 1990) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi VHS (released on September 11, 1990) *Peter Pan (released on September 21, 1990) Movies on VHS (Europe) *Empire of the Sun Movies on VHS (Japan) *The Goonies *Empire of the Sun *Scarface *Mary Poppins *Sleeping Beauty *Lady and the Tramp (released on September 21, 1990) *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (released on November 21, 1990) *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (released on November 21, 1990) *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (released on November 21, 1990) Movies on VHS (South Korea) *The Wizard of Oz *The Goonies *Empire of the Sun *Mary Poppins (released late in 1990) Video games (Japan) Family Computer *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 Game Boy *Super Mario Land Super Famicom *Super Mario World (released on November 21, 1990) Video games (North America) NES *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong 3 *Donkey Kong Classics *Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 (released on February 12, 1990) *Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet (released late in 1990) Game Boy *Super Mario Land Video games (Europe) NES *Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong *Super Mario Bros. *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong 3 *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Donkey Kong Classics Game Boy *Super Mario Land (released on September 28, 1990) Video games (South Korea) NES *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 Game Boy *Super Mario Land (released late in 1990) Television broadcasts (North America) Syndication *Wheel of Fortune (Seasons 6-8) (Season 8 premiered on September 3, 1990) *Jeopardy! (Seasons 5-7) (Season 7 premiered on September 3, 1990) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show NBC *The Goonies *Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (premiered on September 8, 1990) CBS *The Wizard of Oz (February 20, 1990) *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: The Making of a Movie Classic (February 20, 1990) ABC *Full House (Seasons 3-4) (Season 4 premiered on September 21, 1990) PBS *Shining Time Station (Season 1) *Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift (December 1990) Disney Channel *The Kidsongs TV Show *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Television shows on VHS (North America) *Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm *Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing *Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight *Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes *Kidsongs: Sing Out, America! *Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals *Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! *Kidsongs: The Wonderful World of Sports *Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus *Kidsongs: A Day at Camp *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun With Music *Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes *Barney & the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach *The Cat in the Hat *The Lorax *Dr. Seuss on the Loose *The Hoober-Bloob Highway *Grinch Night *Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Mario's Magic Carpet *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Mario Meets Koopzilla *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: King Mario of Cramalot *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: The Great Gladiator Gig *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Butch Mario and the Luigi Kid *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: The Great BMX Race *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa (released in January 1990) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (released in June 1990) *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along (released in June 1990) *Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster (released in mid-1990) *Thomas & Friends: James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (released in August 1990) *Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School (released in August 1990) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea (released on August 14, 1990) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun (released on August 14, 1990) *Thomas & Friends: Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (released on September 27, 1990) *Thomas & Friends: Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (released on September 27, 1990) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Koopa Claus (released on November 8, 1990) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Count Koopula (released on November 8, 1990) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show: Princess, I Shrunk the Marios (released on November 8, 1990) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (released late in 1990) Television shows on VHS (Europe) *Thomas & Friends Season 1 Vol. 1: Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories *Thomas & Friends Season 1 Vol. 2: Troublesome Trucks and Other Stories *Thomas & Friends Season 1 Vol. 3: Coal and Other Stories *Thomas & Friends Season 2 Vol. 1: Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories *Thomas & Friends Season 2 Vol. 2: Percy and Harold and Other Stories *Thomas & Friends Season 2 Vol. 3: The Deputation and Other Stories *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs *Thomas & Friends: Bumper Special (released on September 10, 1990) *Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities (released late in 1990) Audio CD soundtracks *Home Alone: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (released in December 1990) PC software *MS-DOS 4.01 Category:Timeline